Stunt Double
by NobleBrokenBeauty
Summary: You know the Robinson family, right? Wrong! Meet the youngest member of the family of the future, Lela Robinson. There's more to this girl than bright eyes and blonde hair. After all, innocence is but a cover. Currently being rewritten.
1. Different

A/N: Hey everyone! I saw Meet the Robinsons twice and I loved it. I started this fanfic the night I saw it the first time and here it is! Hope you read, enjoy, and review!

This is the first story in the "Littlest Robinson" series. This means that my OC (Lela) is in these stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Meet the Robinsons, only Lela. Thanks and on with the story!

-

"Lewis! Run!"

The dinosaur rampaged through the yard, stomping and crushing anything in its way. The Robinson family bravely tried to stop the t-rex from getting to Lewis. Wilbur grabbed Lewis's arm and dragged him to a safe spot.

"Oh, no, not again," he muttered, looking at a place in the yard. "Lela! Don't even dare!"

A young girl who couldn't have been older than nine stood defiantly in the way. She was throwing everything she had at it, while her family was desperately trying to coax her away from the path of the dinosaur that could eat her whole. A doll hit the dinosaur on the head, inches away from the small hat. The t-rex shook its head and peered down at the girl. She stuck her tongue at it, like it had just made fun of her. It swung its huge head down at her and she flew forty feet sideways, screaming in pure terror.

"Lewis! Run, and don't stop. I think I need to help someone else," Wilbur began to move towards the girl, but his mother motioned him away.

"Help Lewis!" she mouthed.

Wilbur grabbed Lewis's arm and ran off in the other direction. He only stopped when they were behind the large Robinson mansion. Wilbur and Lewis stood hiding, panting behind the stone wall.

"That was a close one, wasn'—AHHHHHHH!" A large looming head swerved towards the two boys, snatching Wilbur up in its jaws. Lewis caught hold of Wilbur's arm and flew up along side of him. With a quick snatch of a shovel and a "meatball cannon," the two were down on the ground again with a puppy like t-rex. They gave each other a quick high five, but then remembered the dinosaur's earlier victims.

Racing downhill, they saw that the whole of the Robinson family was still gathered around the young girl.

Lewis turned to Wilbur and asked, "Who is _that_?" Wilbur sighed.

"That is my little sister, Lela. She-she-well, she's hard to explain. She is very mischievous and loves getting attention. She does many more dangerous stunts than this," he motioned at the dinosaur's wreckage. Lewis's eyes widened behind his circle frame glasses in amazement.

"More dangerous? Like what?"

Wilbur explained Lela's stunts as they neared the family. She had jumped off buildings, stolen the time machine, and swung from the chandelier.. The list went on and on filled with scary and frightening stunts to pull. Lela's nickname was Little Miss Risk, matching her initials, Lela Macie Robinson, or LMR.

From the middle of the large group, Lewis heard Lela's earnest voice, squealing.

"No. No. No, Mom, I'm okay!!" A whimper was heard and the crowd moved back just enough for Lewis to see. Up close, Lela was a mess. She had twigs in her hair, dirt on her clothes, and was clutching her left knee in pain.

"Except my leg."

Lela gave up on struggling against her mother. Franny rolled her eyes and lifted her daughter off the ground. Lela's face, Lewis also saw, was scattered with scars, not from the dinosaur, but from prior accidents.

Her head cocked when she saw Lewis. "Hi! Who are you?" she asked, interested.

"Mommy, put me down," Lela instructed her mother, who gently put her down and held onto her arm while Lela stood on one foot. Wilbur quickly interrupted.

"This is Lewis, Lela. He is from… um… oh yeah, North Montana," Wilbur told his little sister. "It is North Montana, right?" Wilbur whispered to Lewis.

"I think so," he muttered back. The little eight-year-old smiled.

"Hi, Lewis! I'm Lela. Did you see that dinosaur back there? I flew so long!" Lela giggled joyfully, like she enjoyed being shot through the air by a prehistoric animal and breaking her knee. Lewis blinked.

"You-you mean you weren't scared?" he asked, astonished. Lela simply tittered with glee.

"No, silly! Of course not. Why would I be?"

Lewis looked from Wilbur, to Franny, to the rest of the Robinson family. They all had the same worried, uneasy look on their faces.

"That-that-" Lewis couldn't find anything to say. "It was nice to meet you, Lela."

Franny picked her daughter back up and headed toward the house, Robinson family in tow, chatting amongst them. Every so often one would cast their gaze to the little girl and her mother. Lewis stayed behind with Wilbur, who was also watching his family stroll into the house.

"She's… different," was all Lewis could say.

"Different? That girl has jumped off more buildings then all of the daredevils in the world put together," Wilbur stated in an obvious, are-you-kidding way.

"How long has she been doing these stunts? No one seemed too worried and they weren't surprised when she soared through the air." Lewis pictured the little girl screaming, in the air again, and shuddered.

"Ever since she could walk. I remember once when I was eight, she climbed and jumped off Lefty. She was three." Lewis stared, unbelievingly, at what he had just heard.

"Come on," Wilbur started towards the house, "let's see how Lela's doing."

They headed inside and through a maze of doors and hallways; they made it to Lela's room. The interior of the room was light purple and toys dotted every corner. It was the perfect model of a young girl's bedroom, but twenty times bigger. Lela was sitting on her little fluffy white bed. Her mother gave her a last pat on the head. Lela leapt off the bed and ran towards Lewis and Wilbur.

"Hi guys!" she smiled and hugged them both around the stomach.

"Hi Lela! How's you're knee?" Lewis asked, wondering how she was running with a broken knee.

"Oh, there's a bandage on it, see?" Sure enough a clear, plastic-like bandage was wrapped around her knee. "It's Daddy's invention. You just put it on and it seals around it."

"You're dad's pretty cool, isn't he?" Lewis asked, a hint of longing in his voice.

"Yeah," she replied, her kind smile slipping a bit. "But I don't get to see him that much. He's always on trips and stuff like that." Lela teetered back and forth on her heels.

"Hey maybe I can show you my swing set!" Lela's face lit up and she sprinted out of the room, giggling all the way.

"Um, Lewis," Wilbur's brown eyes were filled with worry. "We don't _have_ a swing set."

The two raced out of the bedroom, trying to reach Lela as fast as possible. They reached the dining room and a faint giggling was heard.

"Lela? Lela, where are you?" Ding, ding, ding.

Lewis's head snapped upward. "LELA!" She was rocking slowly back and forth on the **glass chandelier**.

"Oh, no," Wilbur muttered, seeing his eight year old sister swing faster twenty feet above them. "Lela, come down, NOW!" he yelled feverishly.

"Okay, I'll jump!" Lela outright laughed with joy.

"Oh, I am so dead," Wilbur mumbled, face in his hands. His head, swerved up to see his little sister swinging… swinging…

"What is that cracking noise?" Lewis wondered out loud, noticing it for the first time. If it was even possible, Wilbur's eyes got even bigger.

"The- the- chandelier…" he whispered weakly.

Lewis slowly turned his head towards the ceiling, where the wooden pole holding up the chandelier was splintering in half. "What are we going to do?" he asked earnestly.

Wilbur looked terribly nervous. "Okay… we-um…" Wilbur's voice faltered. His eyes shifted around the room, searching for something to help them. "I have no clue."

A sudden CRACK and a high pitched scream filled their ears. "LELA!" they both yelled together as they watched her come crashing down onto the glass. Wilbur quickly ran over to the ruins to his sister, Lewis in his wake.

"Lela? Lela, are you okay? Lela, talk!" Wilbur rolled Lela onto her back, but her eyes were closed and she didn't move again.

"Lela?"

-

A/N: Oh no, what happened to poor little Lela? Find out in the next chapter! Please review, if you would be so kind!


	2. Keep Moving Forward?

A/N: The second chapter! I counted the chapters I currently have written and right now, but I'm not going to tell you how many. Thanks and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Meet the Robinsons, only Lela.

She was bleeding and had cuts and scratches everywhere.

"This has only happened once before, and that was when my dad way home." A small spark popped into Wilbur's eyes as his gaze rested on Lewis for a split second then returned to Lela. He picked her up like her mother had done not even two hours ago. Her head hung limply in his arms, but she looked peaceful, like she was sleeping.

"Now we just need to get her to her room before anyone sees--" He was cut off by a golden robot. "…us."

"Hey Wilbur, hey Lewis! What have you got there? OH!" He jumped back a few feet at the sight of Lela.

"Yeah, one of her little stunts again, Carl, the chandelier this time. It hasn't been like this since _Dad_ was home." Wilbur put a strong emphasis on the word 'Dad.'

"Listen, we need to get her in bed so I can tell Mom that she took a nap. No one ever needs to know!"

The robot, Carl, gave Wilbur a funny look. "Okay…" he finally agreed reluctantly.

On their way, they passed several Robinson family members, and none of them noticed Lela. Something clicked in Lewis's mind. What if Lela was doing all of these stunts for the attention? She wouldn't purposely hurt herself to get love from her family, would she?

Wilbur gently laid his sister down in her fluffy white bed and turned to Carl. "Tell me when she wakes up. Watch over her just for now." Carl nodded in assent and Wilbur marched triumphantly out of the room.

"So that's it?" Lewis asked, slightly angered. "You just leave the unconscious eight year old girl in the charge of a ROBOT?"

"Listen," Wilbur pleaded, "we've got more important things to do. Like the time machine."

Lewis gaped at him incredulously. "We are talking about the _life_ of your_ little sister_ here! And all you care about is a dumb time machine? You know what? I'll go stay with Lela and you can fix the time machine." Lewis stomped into Lela's room, leaving a slightly astounded Wilbur behind him.

**POV-Wilbur-The Garage**

"Really, he just doesn't understand. He just doesn't get it Carl! He thinks he's helping Lela and doing the right thing, but really he's killing her, us and ME! And I can't tell anyone anything, except for you, Carl! What am I going to do?" Wilbur began to bang his forehead repeatedly against the red wing of the broken time machine.

"Well," Carl began, "can you stop putting dents in the wing?"

"That is an excellent question," Wilbur said and took his head off the wing.

**POV-Lewis-Lela's Room**

Lela woke with a groan. "My head hurts," she sniffed sadly.

"Of course it does," Lewis explained. "You dropped twenty five feet on top of a glass chandelier. I would be surprised if it didn't hurt."

The young girl smiled. "Oh, maybe I have a new scar!" She ran over to her height size mirror. "Look, Lewis, come here," she pulled him over next to her. For each of the seventy-three scars she had, she told seventy-three stories to go with each one.

"So Lela," Lewis began to change the subject, "what do you like to do? Like your hobbies and such?" He hoped for a non-obvious answer.

"I like to pull stunts, play with my toys, and watch my dad invent stuff," she looked up to Lewis and nodded vigorously.

"I wish I could invent stuff like your dad," Lewis replied desolately. "My inventions never work out as well as I hope."

"You're an inventor?" Lela asked, bubbling with excitement. "Well, you know what Dad says, ke--"

"Keep moving forward, yes, yes, I've heard it," Lewis cut her off ungratefully.

"You know," Lela started, an idea forming in her words, "I think you should meet Daddy. You're a lot like him. Let's go ask Wilbur when he's coming home. Come on!!" Lela grabbed the sleeve of Lewis's shirt and ran back to the garage.

"Willy! Wilbur!" Lela screeched in the garage. A loud BANG was heard followed by a snort and a painful, "Ow…"

"Lela! You're up!" Wilbur greeted the little blonde, getting up and rubbing a spot on his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Willy, I have a question for you," Lela reported. Wilbur kneeled down to her height level while Lewis was snickering in the back round at "Willy's" nickname.

"When is Daddy coming home? I want Lewis to meet him!" she giggled eagerly. Anxiousness flashed across Wilbur's face.

"Oh, um, Lewis can't _meet_ Dad, Lela, kind of. He, um, has to go back to North Louisiana-I mean, Montana," Wilbur corrected himself. Lela's cheeky and hopeful smile fell.

"But—but he has to meet him!" she yelped in her high earnest voice, tears filling her brown eyes. "He can't just stay _one_ extra day?" she pleaded. Lewis shifted the dark blue cap in his head. He certainly didn't see why _not._

"No!" Wilbur ordered, but Lewis started to persuade him.

"Come on, it won't hurt to stay one more day, right? The you-know-what isn't even fixed yet." Lewis and Wilbur both looked back at the time machine, which was looking even worse than before. Wilbur did not have his Dad's touch in inventing and fixing stuff. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he snapped and Lela looked overjoyed. Carl pulled Wilbur over and they talked in hushed tones. Lewis could only make out a few words like "future," "now," and "hat." He turned to Lela who was still delighted that Lewis was staying was scampering around the garage.

Carl pulled away from Wilbur and led Lela out the garage door.

"Listen, we have to get out of here now," Wilbur said indignantly. Lewis stared at him.

"We just promised your little sister that we'd stay an extra day! I'm not leaving now," Lewis said crossly, folding his arms across his chest.

"The time machine is fixed! I just need to test drive it!" Wilbur hopped into the red time machine and patted the cushioned seat behind him. "Come on," he taunted, "Mommy's waiting!"

Lewis leapt into the time machine, refusing to disagree with that logic. Lewis eagerly awaited the purr of the time engine, but all he got was a face full of ash.

"Well, you know the saying--"

"KEEP MOVING FORWARD!" he growled. Lewis couldn't take it anymore. He had waited for so long to see his mother, to have a family, and he certainly couldn't take this family anymore. Lewis grabbed every tool he needed, and dove under the newly broken down time machine and started clanking, clinking, banging, screwing, lasering, pounding, and tinkering with everything under the engine.

"Now we've got some inspiration!" Wilbur laughed out loud and bounded on top of the hood.

"Hey Wilbur?" Lewis's voice wafted out from underneath.

"Yeah, dude?" Wilbur answered back, gleefully.

"OW! GET OFF THE MACHINE!" Lewis's voice pierced the air.

"Whatever, my little inventor buddy," Wilbur assured him and leapt back off of the top.

"After this you can go back to the science fair, fix the experiment, and then everything will be back to normal!"

"And my mom?" Lewis's voice came out as a whisper. Wilbur was too distracted by his own joy to make up a reasonable lie to cover up the fact that he was never going to take Lewis to see his mother. So he blurted the truth.

"I was never going to take you! That was just to buy time!" It was then that Wilbur realized what he had just said. His hand slapped over his mouth but it was too late. He froze as all noise from under the engine ceased and Lewis slowly rolled out, his ocean-blue eyes filled with betrayal, confusion, and hate.

"What did you just say?" questioned Lewis, voice quaking with fear, pain, and venom.

"Um… nothing?" Wilbur tried. Lewis exploded.

"AUGH! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TRICKED AND LIED TO! YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING CHILDISH BRAT I HAVE EVER MET IN A BILLION YEARS! YOU AND YOUR INSANE FAMILY HAVE DRIVEN ME EQUALLY CRAZY! WILBUR? WILBUR, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

But Wilbur had stopped listening to Lewis's rant a long time ago. He was looking over Lewis's shoulder at his little sister, the saddest he had ever seen her. As he turned around, Lela cowered at Lewis's anger and pools of tears spilled from her wet, sparkling eyes.

"Lela…" Lewis moved towards her, but she took a step further back.

"Don't come near me," she whispered fearfully. "I'm part of the 'insane family.'" She sprinted out the garage door, wails being heard every few seconds. Lewis looked to Wilbur, and with one glance they both forgave each other. They ran out the door in search of the heart broken Lela. Little did they know, they would discover something much bigger.

A/N: Please review!


	3. Broken Insanity

A/N: Chapter 3! I only own Lela! R/R!

A shrill scream was heard from the yard. "ROAR!!" There was another scream. When the two boys reached the noises from the lawn, they saw that Lela was standing in front of the t-rex, petrified.

"What happened to her?!? This morning she was _throwing stuff_ at it!" Lewis gaped at the girl, who was slowly backing away from the prehistoric animal wanting to eat her whole.

"You, dude," Wilbur said simply, who was beginning to inch nearer to the dinosaur, looking at something black perched on its head.

"ME? Why… oh," Lewis realized. Had he been the reason for "Little Miss Risk's" downfall? Lewis set in his mind he needed to save Lela. If he had done this to her, he needed to fix it.

He saw the shovel he had used earlier. It was bitten and bent, just enough to use as a grappling hook. He quickly found a rope, tied to the shovel and threw it on top of the roof. It stuck. The rope was near five feet off the ground, and he swung. He aimed for just in front of the dinosaur, hit his mark, and grabbed the terrified Lela. The only thing was, Lela did not seem to want to be grabbed by someone who had just called her family and herself insane. At the loudest she could, right in Lewis's ear, she began to scream. Lewis lost his concentration, and let go of the rope. The two tumbled down the hill. Lewis heard the triumphant yell of Wilbur and knew it was okay to go back up to the yard.

"What did you do that for?" Lewis snapped at Lela. She looked back with a sign of revulsion in her normally innocent brown eyes.

"You called me insane. I don't want to be near a person who calls me insane," she looked so miserable and irate that Lewis was about to blame himself.

"Well, you should at least be grateful I saved you from being eaten whole," he growled, coming up on Wilbur, who was taking the rope Lewis had attached to the shovel and was tying it around the dinosaur's neck.

"I am, and I forgive you," Lela hugged Lewis tightly around the stomach. Lewis smiled, but noticed something different on Lela's face.

"Lela, what happened to scars seventy-three and sixty-seven?" Lewis saw what was different. A few of the scars had gone, disappeared from Lela's face. She brought her hand to her face.

"What do you mean? I only have sixty-two scars," Lela looked confused. Lewis narrowed his eyes in uncertainty.

"'Kay…" Lewis wondered what had happened. He remembered so vividly the seventy-three stories she had told him this morning. And now eleven had so suddenly vanished? A celebrating Wilbur interrupted his thoughts.

"Aw, dude, that was so cool! You were like, swish, and she was like ahh! And then you guys totally rolled down the hill! It was awesome!" Wilbur was breathless with excitement.

"WHAT are you kids thinking?!?" came a screech from the house. Wilbur and Lela winced. The Robinsons were marching down the front lawn looking worried and annoyed. Franny was at the front, looking aghast.

"I _can not_ believe this happened again! Lela, what were you thinking?" she admonished her daughter, who was looking shamefully at the ground. Lewis had never seen Lela so shy.

"It wasn't her fault Mrs. Robinson!" Lewis defended the little blonde. Franny turned to Lewis.

"What happened then?" she crossed her arms.

"Uh… Tiny's leash broke. Lela helped us," Lewis knew she could tell he was lying. Lela stepped forward.

"No, Mommy that's not what happened. The dinosaur was out and I thought I could get it back in. But when I was there I just kind of froze. Lewis saved me and Wilbur got control of Tiny," Lela stood proud. Her mother opened her arms and Lela ran into them.

"Lewis I just want to thank you for all you've done," Franny smiled.

"Yep, Mom, but we really have to get going," Wilbur looked anxious and began tugging at Lewis's arm.

"But… you can stay… if you want…" Franny trailed off, glancing around at her family. Lewis resisted the jerks and yanks by Wilbur on his arm.

"What do you mean?" Lewis asked in awe.

"We really like having you here Lewis—we love having you. And we were wondering… oh, Lewis how would you like to be a Robinson?"

Lewis's jaw dropped. His heart swelled enormously and a large smile came to his face. "Me? A Robinson?" Yes—yes of course!" The family came into congratulate him, but Wilbur panicked. With a quick swipe of his hand, he hit off the blue hat covering up Lewis's stick up straight hair. The family froze in their tracks and gave a collective gasp. Lewis did not see the importance of his hair, but only that the Robinsons knew that he was from the past.

"Yeah, so I'm from the past, who cares? All that matters is that I'm here now, right?" Lewis glimpsed around him for support but none came.

"Oh, oh, Lewis," Franny came up to him and gave him a hug, but pulled away all too quickly. "You need to go back… to the past. Trust me on this."

Lewis looked into her brown eyes longingly. "But—but…" he stuttered. "You- you just said…"

"I know, I know, but…" she trailed off trying to find the right words. "Let's just say, nothing will stay the same with you around."

Lela was looking around, equally as confused as Lewis.

"Why can't he stay, Mommy? Wilbur promised to have Lewis stay an extra day," she asked innocently to her mother. Franny turned irritably to Wilbur.

"What did she say, Wilbur?"

"That is a very good question," Wilbur answered nervously. "But we were going to go home anyways right Lewis?" Lela gasped, and Lewis raised his hands in defense, stating he had no part in this.

"I mean…" Wilbur tried to cover up his mistake. Lela ran off, terribly upset at her brother's lies. Lewis gave a dirty look to Wilbur and ran off in the direction of Lela, leaving Wilbur to face the fury of his family.

"Mister, you are grounded… till you die," Lewis heard Franny demand to Wilbur behind him.

"Lela?" he called out, "Lela, where are you?"

Odd noises began to call from everywhere, surrounding him. "Come get the girl, Lewis," it said finally. "Come get your daughter…" it whispered.

"My daughter?" Lewis yelled back to the voice. "What--" But Lewis didn't fish his sentence. The stolen time machine appeared out of nowhere and scooped him up.

"Welcome back, Lewis," a man said in a gravelly voice as the time machine zoomed away. "How would you like to meet your mother?"

A/N: Please R/R!


	4. Growing Up

A/N: Hey everyone! Here is chapter four of "Stunt Double" and I really hope y'all like it. There will either be one or two chapters left and a definite sequel. I only own Lela and the AGE ACE!

The man revealed himself in the moonlight.

"Bowler Hat Guy," Lewis whispered, backing into a corner.

"Yes, yes, that's what the little traitor boy calls me, doesn't he? But he was never going to take you to see you mother, was he? He was never… your friend. I am your friend, Lewis. All you have to do is fix one simple thing for me and you'll have a family," Bowler Hat Guy had a devilish smile, but Lewis slowly nodded.

"One more thing," he negotiated with Bowler Hat Guy.

"Anything," he said back, revealing yellowing crooked teeth.

"Where's Lela?" he asked suspiciously.

"You'll get her back, don't worry," Bowler Hat Guy muttered, flickering his gaze to the rear of the time machine.

The time machine rested outside of an ugly, old, brick building and parked outside of the second floor window. Lewis was shoved inside, and Bowler Hat Guy carefully placed a cardboard box on the ground and patted it gently.

"This is what I want you to fix, Lewis," he swiped the box off, revealing Lewis's Memory Scanner.

"Hey, where did you get this?" Lewis snapped.

"That wasn't part of our deal," Bowler Hat Guy taunted slyly back.

Lewis crossed his arms. "I'll try to fix it, but it didn't work in the first place." Lewis circled around the invention, _his_ invention, and stated, "There's nothing wrong with it. Why do you want me to fix it?"

Bowler Hat Guy seemed to mutter to himself for a moment. "Okay then," he finally said. "How would you turn it on… if it _did_ work?"

Lewis stated at Bowler Hat Guy for a moment, trying to figure what he was up to, but reluctantly gave in. "You turn this knob twice," he poked a white knob in the front, "and press this." He tapped a red button.

Bowler Hat Guy gave a Grinch-y smile and covered the Memory Scanner back up.

"Doris, if you will…" he suddenly said. Lewis narrowed his eyes.

"Wha--" Lewis was pushed into a chair and tied up. "Hey, we had a deal!"

"Crossies! Doesn't count!" Bowler Hat Guy shrieked with a maniac childish gleam in his eye. Lewis looked back at him strangely.

"Wait, what about Lela?" Lewis asked earnestly.

"Ah, that deal I'll keep," Bowler Hat Guy grinned evilly. The light flickered on and Bowler Hat Guy pointed a long slender finger at the top bunk in the room.

But before Lewis noticed anything about the top bunk, he said, "This room… it's so… familiar."

Bowler Hat Guy rolled his eyes and again pointed dramatically towards the top bunk. Lying there, still as stone, was a girl with long, wavy, blonde hair, with a shocked and painful expression on her porcelain-like face. Lewis was startled to see a girl, out cold, in dangerous hands.

"What have you done to this girl? And where is Lela?" Lewis demanded yet again. Bowler Hat Guy's expression grew annoyed.

"Lela is in this room, Lewis," he snarled. Lewis's eyes grew wide.

"But she—she looks so much different… That's not Lela!" he gestured to the girl. Bowler Hat Guy nodded slowly and pulled out a sort of device that clearly said "AGE" on it.

"So you stole another experiment from Mr. Robinson, didn't you?" came Lewis's curt reply.

"Oh, no Lewis. I stole it from you."

"Me? ME? I NEVER invented anything like that!" Lewis was beginning to think this guy was insane.

"Oh, you will. I've wanted to ruin your life for so long, Lewis," he cackled.

"What do you mean, 'I will?' I haven't invented anything like that! And I've never done anything to you! Neither has Mr. Robinson!" Lewis was terribly confused.

The girl was Lela. Bowler Hat Guy had made her older. Bowler Hat Guy wanted to destroy Lewis or Mr. Robinson. But the wacko seemed to know a lot more than he did. Lewis began to stall.

"Where do I know this room from?" he wondered out loud, hoping to distract Bowler Hat Guy.

"This room? This room, thirty years ago was inhabited by two boys, one who couldn't sleep because of the other! This room ruined my life! Or rather you did, Lewis. Because I am… Michael Yagoobian!!!!" Bowler Hat Guy whipped of his cape, revealing the now tiny baseball uniform Goob had worn that day to the baseball game.

"Goob? That's you?" Lewis was still very confused, but one by one the pieces were beginning to fit together. This was their room, back in the past. Lewis remembered when Goob came back from the terrible game, but never thought he'd go this far with it.

"And so… what did you do to Lela?" he said softly, looking at her up on his own bunk.

"The girl wanted to come with you… back to 'North Montana.' Because she looked so much like you, she wanted to disguise as your sister… your twin sister. I made her the exact age as you, or so she thought. Twelve years, ten months, fourteen days, and twenty hours. What she didn't know Lewis, is that you are exactly thirty years older than her. Not her brother… but her _father_. She wanted to see you. When I brought her here, she wouldn't shut up, so…" He motioned to the state she was in.

Lewis gave a harsh, bitter laugh. Now he _knew_ Goob had gone insane. "Her father?!" he said, but it came out with a twinge of uncertainty.

"Don't believe me?" Goob replied back. Lewis wasn't listening, but thinking about why Wilbur made sure he always had a hat, why the family wasn't supposed to meet him, why when the family saw his hair, they told him he needed to go back home or 'nothing would be the same.'

"So that really does mean… I'm Lela's _and_ Wilbur's father?" Lewis asked, almost inaudibly, himself.

"Now you're getting it, boy. You're their father," Goob echoed. Out of the corner of his eye, Lewis saw Lela blink slightly and nod so Lewis could see her. Relief washed over him. She was okay!

Soon they were heading up the stairs to the roof, where the time machine had moved to.

"Coo, coo, coo." Lewis turned around at the noise. Wilbur and Carl were standing at the side of the building, trying to get Lewis's attention. Beside Lewis the Memory Scanner and Lela were both placed on a red metal wagon. Lewis kicked the wagon ever so slightly and Lela blinked, opening and closing her eyes to show recognition.

"Get in the box," Lewis whispered though his teeth. Slowly, Lela picked herself up and dropped herself in the box.

While Bowler Hat Guy was talking to his hat, Lewis suddenly pushed the wagon with his knee of the roof. Lela's head suddenly shot up and she squealed with joy. This caught Bowler Hat Guy's attention and he sprinted after the rolling wagon, nearly falling off the roof himself. Carl caught Lewis and the cardboard box carrying Lela and the Memory Scanner.

"Buh-bye, Mister Meanie Head!!" Lela yelled over Carl's shoulder. Wilbur gazed oddly at the older Lela.

"_Who_ is_ she_?"

Lewis chuckled. Lela had overheard them, so before Lewis could answer, she turned around and responded to her unsuspecting brother.

"I'm Macie. Or… Little Miss Risk." She waited with an eager, mischievous gleam in her eyes. Wilbur's face contorted into a mixture of fury and disbelief.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY EIGHT YEAR OLD SISTER?!?!" he bellowed into Lewis's ear.

Lewis kept his cool and simply retorted back, "I evidently made an 'age modifier.' A few years from now. With the last name Robinson!" Lewis surveyed Wilbur expecting a very good answer.

Wilbur opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again, thinking better. He replied, "Touché."

"Why didn't you tell me, Wilbur? I could have kept a secret," Lela pleaded. Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

"You may have been able to keep the secret now, but you would have blurted it out to everyone when you were younger," Wilbur snapped back. "Which was just this morning," he muttered under his breath bitterly.

"Anyways--" Lewis began to brake up the fight between brother and sister, but was cut off by a slicing metal noise.

"AHHH!!!" the three of them yelled as they plummeted to the ground.

"Carl!" Wilbur yelped as Doris pulled the fan-like blade out of the large hole in his metal chest. His lights faltered and suddenly went out.

"Wilbur, what's happening?" Lewis shouted over the roaring winds that were coming up onto them.

"It's _time_!" Lela shrieked, hair blowing all about her face. "Lewis, you need to fix the time machine!" she placed both her hands on Lewis's shoulders, which she could now reach.

"But-but I can't!"

Lela locked her chocolate brown eyes with Lewis's crystal blue.

"You already have!"

Lewis tried to say something else, but Wilbur and Lela were both sucked into the dark, cloudy, night sky.

A/N: Care to review? I'll love you forever!


	5. Crystal Goodbyes

A/N: This is the last chapter of Stunt Double. The sequel will be called Number Thirteen, so watch for it! Thanks to RubyVulpix and doodlegirll for being awesome reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**POV- Lela-**

"Lewis, Wilbur!" she called into the mist.

"Lewis? Wilbur?" she tried again more anxiously, voice cracking.

"LEWIS?! WILBUR?!" Lela was full on crying now. She sunk to her knees and sobbed, wondering if she would ever see her family or friends again.

If she had been paying attention to herself, she would have noticed her hair was shortening and straightening, face returning to normal, and she would have noticed she was shrinking.

**POV- Lewis-**

Lewis watched from the restored time machine the effect he had on the future- his future. He safely landed on the front lawn of the Robinson mansion and got out. Like a bolt of lightning, Wilbur appeared, gazing around amazed.

"Dude, you did it! You saved the future!" Wilbur hollered happily. "And--" Wilbur stopped when he saw Bowler Hat Guy. "Whoa. What's he doing here?"

"Don't worry," Lewis replied, "we're old friends." Wilbur blinked and continued on.

"Where's Lela?" he suddenly looked shocked. She could have injured herself again—or worse. The two took off a little faster in search of the eight (or twelve) year old girl.

Behind a garden statue, a cry was heard. Wilbur and Lewis stopped short. A cry was heard again. Wilbur motioned to Lewis to show him that they should go separate ways around the statue. As Lewis inched around the side of the topiary, he saw Lela curled up on the ground, crying her heart out.

"Lela?" Wilbur asked carefully, sitting down next to her on the ground.

"They're gone, they're gone, and I'll never see them again!" she wailed suddenly.

"Who's gone?" Lewis asked, sitting on the other side of Lela.

"Wilbur and Lewis! And I'll--" She looked up and gasped. "You're here!" A wide smile split across her tear-stained face and she quickly hugged Wilbur and Lewis.

"I thought we were all gone forever!" Lela whimpered with a tone of relief in her voice.

"You have no faith in me, do you?" Lewis taunted, laughing. Lela smacked him playfully.

"Of course I did! I was just… scared. I didn't exist, after all," she reasoned with him. Lewis smiled.

"And you're back to normal, too… in the most sense," Wilbur tugged annoyingly on Lela's hair. Lela was too joyful to notice Wilbur's jeer. Her eyes got wide and happy as she looked at her again short and straight hair.

"I am! Yay!" she ran back towards the house, Wilbur and Lewis following in her wake.

"Mommy!" Lela squealed as she approached her mother and family outside of the Robinson mansion.

"Sweetie, I'm so glad you're okay!" Franny opened her arms to Lela. In the garage a voice rose.

"Franny! Franny, this is not good, both of the time machines are gone, we--" A man with blonde stick-up straight hair burst out the side door of the garage. He stopped when he saw the entire Robinson family right outside. Lela's face was too ecstatic to explain. Her eyes shown with delight and sparkled brightly. She couldn't contain herself.

"DADDY!" she screamed as her jumped into her fathers arms and squeezed him.

"Oh, Daddy, guess what? Yesterday you came here with Wilbur, but you were only twelve and then the dinosaur came and then I jumped off the chandelier and then you rescued me from the dinosaur again but then I turned older and disappeared and then you saved me and I turned back to normal and now you and Lewis- the younger you- are both here now!" Lela was out of breath. Mr. Robinson looked mildly surprised at his daughter's rant. He looked to Franny. Behind his family, Wilbur was trying to get away from potential punishment. Franny quickly grabbed him and raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"Ah," Mr. Robinson obviously understood. He turned back to Lela, but she had already grabbed Lewis to meet her father.

"Daddy, this is Lewis. Lewis this is… um, you." Lela crinkled her nose in confusion.

"I think that makes sense," she muttered to herself. Lewis gave a small chuckle.

Mr. Robinson held out his hand for Lewis to shake. "Pleasure to meet, well, me," he said with a grin.

Lewis shook the outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Robinson," he replied.

"Please call me Cornelius. You might as well get used to it," he gave a jolly laugh. "Would you like to see my work room?" he asked with a young gleam in his eye. Lewis nodded excitedly.

"Can I come too, Daddy?" Lela asked, jumping up and down to release her thrill. He nodded.

"Me too, Dad?" Wilbur asked hopefully.

"NO!" everyone snapped back at him. Wilbur grimaced, punishment unable to avoid.

Cornelius led Lela and Lewis though a maze of tubes to the highest room in the house- the observatory. The room was filled with inventions from wall to wall, ceiling to floor.

"Wow," was all Lewis could say. Lela squealed and ran over to a purple workbench with the letters engraved LMR on it. Lewis gazed around at the inventions he would come to invent thirty years from now.

"And the AGE ACE, restored like new," Cornelius pulled the age modifier out of his coat pocket. Lela shuddered. Lewis stood contemplating for a moment.

"Wait, how did you know it broke?" he was confused. A cheeky grin spread across Cornelius's face and Lewis immediately knew.

"All this time, it was going to happen? And you knew? Why couldn't you have stopped it to begin with?" Lewis bombarded him with questions.

"When Wilbur came back from the future and showed me everything, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I got a home, I got friend, and I knew where I belonged. I couldn't mess with the time stream again. I purposely went on business trips all this time and laid everything out every time, in case it happened, so it would go as planned." A wry grin still danced around Cornelius's face.

"Time will keep repeating itself, over and over again," Lewis concluded, gazing at a blanket over a wagon.

"What's that?" Lewis titled his head towards the object, distracted from their other conversation.

"That is the first real invention my company ever had, not to mention the one I'm most proud of. Go check it out," Cornelius nodded. Lewis walked over to the blanket and whipped it off. Standing there before him was the shiny, modern, and updated MEMORY SCANNER. Lewis gasped.

"So, do we ever see Mom?" was the first thing that escaped Lewis's lips. Cornelius put a strong arm on Lewis's shoulder.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself. That's what the older me said last time."

Lewis looked longingly into ocean-blue eyes that were actually his own. They showed adventure, sadness, regret, pride, and love all from stories he could have told. But he held them in.

"Before you get too attached to anything, you should go," Cornelius finalized with a twinge of regret in his voice. Lewis nodded, understanding.

They headed back out, Lela at their heels, to say last goodbyes. Each member had kind words to say, which made Lewis want to leave even less each time they were said. A sudden honk interrupted Lewis's last goodbye.

"Come on!" Wilbur grumbled. "It's not like you're never going to see them again!"

Lewis hastily finished, but noticed something was missing. "Lela! Where is she?" Lewis needed to say goodbye to her. Lewis would of course see her in thirty years, but Lela would never get to see the young Lewis again and it would happen over and over again as time would repeat itself.

"We need to go now! You'll see Lela again, Lewis!" Wilbur said, very aggravated. Lewis looked towards Cornelius for advice.

'Go,' he mouthed. Lewis blinked and sadly turned toward the time machine. If Cornelius said he should go, everything must turn out okay. Right? Reluctantly, Lewis sat himself in the time machine and it roared to life, soaring high into the sky. Lewis watched his future family as long as he could until they poofed to the past.

Wilbur gently landed on the roof of the orphanage. An, 'oomph,' was heard from the trunk of the machine. Wilbur and Lewis looked at each other, surprised, and then quickly scurried out of their seats. Lifting the trunk lid, they saw that Lela had stowed away and was clutching something silvery.

"Lela, _what_ are you doing in there?" Wilbur asked exasperatedly. She giggled quietly and jumped out of the trunk.

Brushing herself off, she said, "I wanted to come. If I hadn't hidden myself away, you would have never let me." Lewis smiled and was relieved she was here and would get to say a real goodbye.

"Lewis, I have something for you!" she bounded over in front of Lewis and opened her fist. In her palm, she revealed a crystal, not unlike one from a chandelier. "Take this and match it up when you're older. It has the best swing." An impish gleam sparkled in her eyes. Lewis outright laughed. She had taken glass from her own chandelier!

"I will. And thanks, Lela," Lewis took the glass from her.

"No, thank you, Lewis," she hugged him around the middle.

If Lewis had blinked in the next second, he would have missed it. The rest of the scars on Lela's face suddenly disappeared. She touched a hand to her cheek and grinned. "Yeah, Lewis. Thank you." Lela scampered back into the front of the time machine.

"Bye, dude," Wilbur saluted jokingly.

"Bye, Wilbur," Lewis waved as he jumped in the time machine and started the engine.

"You are so dead when we get home, Lela," Wilbur chuckled evilly.

"I know," Lela said blissfully back, "but it's worth it."

The glass top slowly closed and snapped shut. Lewis watched the red time machine disappear into the cloudless sky. Yeah. It was definitely worth it.

THE END

A/N: So did you like it? Too short, too long? Please tell me in a review!


End file.
